When Renee comes to visit
by EdwardIs4Me
Summary: Renee comes to visit Bella and the Cullens. But much to Bella’s embarrassment she brings pics and videos …. BTW Bella is still human. Hope you RR&L Read Review& Like Whoever tells me their opinion 1st gets a sneak-peak! 3
1. Summery

**Guys it's 5 a.m. and I live in IL I'm reading FF stories and I think what if Renee came to visit and brings home videos with her. This is going to be my 1****st**** attempt at humor. Just like always I'm only writing the summery 2 c if anyone wants me to type it. I hope people do because I really do but if nobody wants me to I won't. I do have to get at least 1 review to write the 1****st**** chapter . See how desperate I am 2 type it? But anyway here it is.**

_**Renee comes to visit Bella and the Cullens. But much to Bella's embarrassment she brings pics and videos …. BTW Bella **__**is**__** still human. Hope you RR&L(**__**R**__**ead **__**R**__**eview& **__**L**__**ike)**_

**Short summery I know but it does it's job. I know you might be thinking **_**'How is she still awake?'**_** Simple I drank coke, tea, and ate Twix! So yeah I'm a**_**little**_** hyper. But I really hope at least 1 of you want me 2 write this. It'd be awesome if more of you do though. Oh well I hope you review. And my 1****st**** reviewer **_**will**_** get a sneak-peak. So ttyl(****T****ype ****T****o ****Y****ou ****L****ater)**


	2. Renee arives

_**I am **__**not**__** going to keep writing That I do **__**NOT**__** own Twilight, Edward, Bella , Alice, or anyone else. That was me saying I do **__**NOT**__** own Twilight for all my chapters. Hope you enjoy my story!(Yeah I know bipolar)**_

"Talking"

Thoughts

___Visions(Only in Alice P.O.V)___

'_Thoughts Edward hears'_

_Videos _

____________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 1: Renee arrives**_

_**Bella**____**POV**_

I was laying in _**my**_ angel's arms. I love him so much. _**He**_ and he _**alone **_was my soul mate. I snapped out of my thoughts and leaned up to give Edward a peak on the cheek. I then hopped out of bed which was not a good idea, considering my klutziness. But as always my, angel caught me. As he set me straight. I leaned up to give him another peak on the cheek. I then whispered,

"My hero." He smiled, and whispered,

"I'll _**always **_be there to catch you, love." I beamed. He leaned down to kiss me. But instead of kissing him I dodged and said,

"Human moment, Edward, human moment." He smiled my crooked smile and I couldn't feel happier. I skipped to the bathroom. Surprisingly I didn't trip. I adjusted my shower water and stepped in. It felt wonderful. As I was lathering my hair I realized I left my clothes in my room.

"Shoot!" I sighed and stepped out. I would have to go into my room with Edward there while I'm in a towel. Uh Oh. I wrapped a towel tightly around my body. Here goes something. I walked to my bedroom door. I opened it and walked in. I heard a gasp. I silently walked to my closet. But before I could open the door I was pushed to the wall and kissed. I was momentarily stunned.

"Where are your clothes, Bella?" He growled. I gasped.

"In here-I left them in here." It was a miracle I could form a sentence. My whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"Why?"

"I forgot them!" I tried to make my breathing even. He jumped back and landed on my bed trying to control himself. I quickly grabbed random clothes and scrambled into the bathroom. Around a half-hour later I finally went into my room. Edward was laying on my bed and oddly enough he didn't notice I came in. Hmmm. I tiptoed to Edward. When I was right by him I kissed him. His eyes shot right open. I laughed. He pouted.

"That wasn't nice." Really?

"Huh. Nice, Edward, you basically just told me I can't kiss well. I now feel soo good about myself." He smiled.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, love." I pretended to look heartbroken and looked down.

"Sure." I mumbled trying to look miserable. Apparently it worked. Edward put a finger under my chin and raised my face up to look at him and said,

"Bella, love, I didn't mean it like that. Believe me , love." His expression was so sincere I couldn't help but to break out laughing. When Edward finally caught on he started laughing as well. Then Renee burst in the room.

"Edward nice to see you again. Now both of you come with me downstairs." She grabbed both our arms and pulled us down to Charlie's living room. Surprisingly the rest of the Cullen/Hales were there too. Renee put on a grave face.

"Bella," Her voice turned perky "I brought home videos." I froze. Home videos? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed I crumpled to the ground. I looked at Renee with a pleading face. "Please, Mom, not home videos!" She giggled at my reaction.

"Sorry Bells, I'm sure that your soon to be family would love to see them!" I looked around desperately. Alice and Emmett looked excited, Edward looked concerned and amused, Esme looked concerned, Carlisle looked curious, and Rosalie looked…indifferent. Alice then spoke.

"Sorry Bella, we are most definitely seeing them!" I groaned. Then I sighed. I walked to the recliner and plopped down.

"Fine." Alice squealed "But please try not to laugh." Alice looked at me with a 'Did you seriously ask me like that?' expression on her face. I only sighed. I sunk into the recliner.

"This first one is Bella when she first met one of my boyfriends." said mom. Oh No! This one is so embarrassing.

**Edward POV**

_It was mini-Bella sitting on the floor. A man about 6'2 was walking through a doorway._

Renee chuckled "Poor Rob." She shook her head sadly. _'Wow! Bella had a strong grip back then.' _What?

_Rob looked at the camera and blew a kiss. He turned his attention to mini-Bella. "Hi Bella, I'm Rob." Mini-Bella inspected him. He chuckled. "Like what you see?" He said with a grin. Mini-Bella smiled sweetly. "No I don't." Her expression was still sweet._

Everyone burst out laughing minus my Angel.

_Renee scolded mini-Bella. "Don't say that, it's very rude!" Mini-Bella looked at her innocently. "But, mommy, it's true! He's ugly!" Renee gasped. "Bella!" Rob growled. He put his face in front of mini-Bella's. "What! You little brat!" He grabbed mini-Bella's arm. "HEY!" Renee pulled Rob off Mini-Bella. _

The camera was moving so much it was impossible to make out a picture out of it.. When it finally focused you could see mini-Bella running at Rob with a steel baseball bat.

"_YAAAHHH!!!" Mini-Bella started hitting Rob with the bat. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Rob sounded like a girl. Bella kept hitting Rob until he ran out the front door. Mini-Bella ran to the door to and yelled, "And don't come back!" Mini-Bella peaked her head around to look at the camera and said, "Mommy, can I have a cookie?"_

**Bella****POV**

Everyone was roaring with laughter. I sunk lower into the recliner…and fell off of. That just made everyone laugh harder. Renee had tears streaming down her face, Esme and Carlisle were trying to hold in their laughter, and the rest of the Cullen/Hales-Even Rosalie-were rolling on the floor. I flushed. Then sighed.

"If we're going to watch these lets get on with it."

**__________________________________________________________**

**Okay guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know I haven't been much so I'm sorry. Look I know what your going to think but I've thought of posting about 3 more stories but I'm probably going to wait even though they're awesome but any way I'd like to know if anyone thought this was funny. I hope you did but anyway Review they encourage me to type. Honestly if I get an uber touching review I pull up that story and start typing.**

**I've been getting a lot of reviews for Bella's…Charmed? So I'm probably going to post the third and forth chapter soon. It's not that I have writers block for that story it's the matter if typing it. *sigh* any way I hope you liked this chapter, Adios!**

**-EdwardIs4Me**


End file.
